


Carefree

by Kiitsuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon ages, Day 4: Passions, Day 5: Free, M/M, Yuruuriweek2017, but doesn't really fit the bill entirely, it's loosely inspired by the day 4 prompt tbh, pining Yuri, yuruuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitsuo/pseuds/Kiitsuo
Summary: Yuri catches Yuuri dancing while he’s alone.Written for Yuruuri week day 5 prompt "free" but loosely inspired by Day 4 Prompt "passions"





	Carefree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day 4 Prompt: Passions for Yuruuri week!! I'm a day late with this sobsssss.

Sometimes, Yuuri dances when he thinks no one is watching. Almost always, Yuuri dances when he thinks no one is watching. It's nothing graceful, it's nothing beautiful, but it's something to make doing household chores that much more bearable, a way of unwinding if you will.

It's late evening a few hours after dinner, and Yuri is thirsty. His water bottle is empty, but he doesn't really feel like more water. Maybe he could make Katsudon prepare him some tea. He does consider himself a bit of a tea connoisseur, and while Japanese tea is different than Russian tea, it's good in its own regard. So he settles on that, he’ll make Yuuri make him some tea. Now begins the hard part of actually tracking him down in that inn of theirs. 

Eventually, he does find him. Yuri finds Yuuri cleaning up after the last few remaining people who enjoyed a late night meal. He’s alone, and dancing around the room as he collects dirty dishes and eating utensils. 

Of all the things, Yuri was not expecting this. It's bad and uncoordinated, Yuuri’s dancing to his own off key humming, it's nothing short of a hot mess, but he's never seen him look so content before, so at ease. He looks so carefree, and he somehow manages to make dancing terribly to your own terrible humming look absolutely appealing and, dare he say? Fun. What sort of witchcraft is this?

Contentment, genuine contentment is a good look on Yuuri. Yuri feels his face flush when he dares think Yuuri looks absolutely adorable doing his god-awful dancing. The wiggle of his hips, the sway of his body, the stretch of his legs, it's all so endearing. He almost wants to join Yuuri in his frolics, wants to join him in his fun shenanigans and laugh with him, but he knows he can’t. Yuuri is too reserved, he’d stop if Yuri made himself known. They’re not close enough, they’re hardly close at all, and a pang of sadness clenches in his chest when Yuri realizes their lack of fondness toward each other is his doing and his alone. 

Maybe he’s being a little creepy just standing in the doorway, and he almost feels as if he’s invading Yuuri’s privacy, a tad voyeuristic perhaps, but he’s mesmerized by how cute Yuuri looks when he’s not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. It’s a strange feeling, and the embarrassment shudders through his body when he privately yearns to be someone Yuuri can dance badly around, can have not a single care in the world around. 

The consequences of his prickly actions and words toward Yuuri weigh heavily on his mind, and oh how he wishes he could take them back and just be nice to him. In theory, it’s easy to be nice and friendly to someone. In practice, it’s harder. As much as he fantasizes about becoming close to Yuuri, of befriending him and helping him shine on the ice and even off, he freaks out and impulsively word vomits venom instead because allowing himself to become close to someone isn’t a risk he knows how to take. 

So for now Yuri settles for being creepy, and he tries to ignore the swelling fondness in his chest and the flush on his face. He decides he no longer wants his tea, he’d rather let Yuuri thrive in his privacy than demand something of him. And when he heads back to his room, he has a newfound resolve be a little kinder to Yuuri. He wants to be someone Yuuri can share those moments with, as stupid and silly as it is. Friendship is a gamble, intimacy is a risk, people are unreliable, but after seeing Yuuri tonight, perhaps this is a risk he’s more than willing take.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr! Yuriyuu.tumblr.com


End file.
